untouched
by miss.mousey.smith
Summary: effie and haymitch.songflick. set in hunger games. enjoy.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song.**

**Song Veronicas - Untouched **

**Set the night Peeta & Katniss get there scores and Effie has arrange a party to celebrate **

* * *

**Haymitch is impossible. It is humanly imposable to be a room with him, his breath sticking of licker while he slurs some extremely impolite comment about my dress sense or mannerisms. Then it starts **

_I go ooh ooh, you go ah ahlalalalalalalala_

**but I can't lie. There are moments, when his speech is coherate and he has some clean cloths and he can be quiet charming and his eyes are no longer glazed over by the effects of alcohol but bright and sparkling blue…. **

_I can't lie lie lie lie lie lie_

_I wanna wanna wanna get get get what I want_

_Don't stop_

**I see him across the room, smiling. For once and he looks right back at me. Straight in the eye showing how sober he must be to see me from this distance. That look he gives me that arched eye brow. Slightly daring. Sends a electric shock through me and before I know it. Instead of a roll of the eye I usually send his way I arch my eye brow in return. **

_Give me give me give me what you got got_

**that's it I can't take any more. I walk over to his table. "well what can I do for you this fine..". I cut him off by dragging him by his collar out of the penthouse's living room.**

_Cause I can't wait wait wait any more more more more_

**I didn't care what type of look people gave our retreating back. It didn't matter.**

"**sorry to spoil the party but shouldn't we be laughing a unfunny jokes, trying to get sponsors?" **

_Don't even talk about the consequence_

**I dragged him into the hall way just out of slight and did the only thing that made any damn sense to me right then**

_Cause right now you're the only thing that's making any sense to me_

**And right then I didn't care what anyone thought of me. And escort kissing her districts victor And I don't give a damn what they say, what they think thinkbecause the only thing I through about was him and his lips on mine and how good it felt **

_Cause you're the only one who's on my mind_

**And right then. Right there. I knew by some crazy instinct that I never wanted to be without, never want hear him say goodbye**

_I'll never ever let you leave me_

_I'll try to stop time for ever, never wanna hear you say goodbye (bye bye bye)_

**he was now kissing me back send more electric shocks through me. But I still felt so untouched. I wanted him so much. I think deep down I've always wanted him this much but I'd only just realised how much till now. Even though he was a rugged, rude drunk, I just can't resist him**

_I feel so untouchedAnd I want you so muchThat I just can't resist you_

**I remember the acing home sickness I felt in the gaps between the games. This wired emptiness. I through it was just me missing my job and my hatred of being idle. But it was him. Him I ached for. **

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

**I wanted him to touch me more I wanted his hands all over me **

_I feel so untouched right now_

**I needed he some much for some reason I could understand**

_Need you so much somehow_

**his face has always been there tattooed to my mind.**

_I can't forget you_

**From the very first time I met him he's been driving me crazey. I though it was just because of his behaviour and drinking but that was just discisise the other ways I was crazy about him **

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

**his had glided up my back to my neck were he stroked his thumb through the hairs just underneath my wig. A place left untouched by every other man I've ever in counted **

_Untouched And I need you so much_

**I open my eyes to see his reaction are lip still moving together. I breath in his sent his real sent. Not the alcohol stained haze that usually surrounded himself with. But a fresher lighter sent, that smelt slightly of freshly cut wood and summer berries. Then **

_See you, breathe you, I want to be you_

_Alalalala alleluia_

**He slowly licks inside of my lip ever so slowly. Almost tourting me but mind, he can take his time **

_You can take take take take take time time_

**I suddenly wondered why the hell I'd be so reassured and organised all my life. When a walk on the wild side tasted this good. I silently wish I'd just live my life**

_To live live the way you gotta gotta live your life_

_R_**ight then I just wanted to give all I got and to be scared to touch him like I usually am. I not scared of what he think**

_Give me give me give me all of you you_

_Don't be scared_

**I'd never seen him with another women before. He always seemed to be so lonely just him and his drink. I want to be the one to cure his loneliness**

_I'll see you through the loneliness of one more more more_

**I don't care if its right, I don't care if frond a pone.**

_Don't even think about what's right or wrong, wrong or right_

**Because it will be me that answers all the questions if someone walks in on us. And answer his questions, all the questions that were left behind when I kissed him. **

_'Cause in the end it's only you and me and no one else is gonna be aroundTo answer all the questions left behind_

**I remembered the nights I had to practical carry him back home, support him when he could hardly stand. But now it was he holding me up **

_And you and I are meant to be so even if the world falls down today_

_You've still got me to hold you up up_

_And I will never let you down (down)_

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist u_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow _

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched, untouched_

_Alalalala alalalalaUntouchedAlalalala alalalala_

**my brain screamed. I had very felt so alive. I really was crazy. Crazy for him.**

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you_

**I broke away from him mostly from lack of oxygen. I a medially missing his lips on mine. And stared deep into his eyes. Those unforgettable eyes.**

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_Been going crazy from the moment I met you _

**I nodded my head towards my room less than a metre away for us. He gave me that arched eye brow smile then swept me up into his arms. And carried me into my room, where I stayed until I felt less untouched.**

_Untouched, untouched, untouched_

* * *

_Please reveiw and tell me what you think xxxx_


End file.
